Sobreviviendo a Dixon
by alexwalkerRSD
Summary: Los hermanos Riggs intentan sobrevivir en ese nuevo mundo en donde las personas vuelven de la muerte, pero en el camino se cruzó un dilema que hará cuestionarse a Alex sobre sus sentimientos y su forma de vivir. Revolviendo todo ese mundo en el que está envuelta.
1. Chapter 1

_**Declaimer:**_** El universo de "The Walking Dead" y sus personajes pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y al resto de creadores de la Serie de TV de la cadena AMC, en la que se basa la historia. Las únicas creaciones mías son los personajes de: Alex Riggs/ Tyler Riggs y los que vaya creando a medida del transcurso de esta Fanfiction. Además de los acontecimientos que los relacionan. **

_**N.A:**_En primer lugar quiero prevenir los posibles **Spoilers** para aquellos que quizás no han visto lo que es el transcurso de la serie hasta ahora. Esta novela no sigue exactamente el mismo camino de la serie, ya que hemos modificado algunos de los sucesos en esta.

En un principio Daryl Dixon no se comporta exactamente igual a lo que quizás se espera que sea, pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible para ceñirnos a la personalidad de este a medida del avance de esta Fanfiction.

También queremos aclarar que los que desean que Daryl y la protagonista empiecen una relación en los primeros capítulos, lamentamos (bueno no) que no será así ya que queremos ser lo más realistas posible. **Aceptamos las críticas y comentarios de todo lector.**

Y como dice Kirkman: **"**_**Nadie está a salvo".**_

Esperamos que disfruten de nuestra Fanfiction.

**Inicio.**

Llevábamos semanas caminando y ya me dolían los pies de tanto andar sin rumbo alguno, teníamos hambre y estábamos deshidratados, en mi mente pensaba que no duraríamos mucho más, pero debía proteger a Tyler.

Por un momento miré hacia un lado, ahí estaba Sophia.

**FLASHBACK.**

Aún recuerdo el día que encontré a la pequeña niña, se veía tan delicada; tan frágil. Recuerdo que llevaba una pequeña muñeca entre sus brazos, la apretaba con fuerza mientras sollozaba en silencio. Junto a ella se encontraba una bella y menuda mujer, en sus manos tenía una pistola que parecía ser un revólver, se encontraba apuntando a un cuerpo que parecía no tener vida, al acercarme noté que se trataba de un caminante. Ella inmediatamente notó mi presencia y me apuntó a la cabeza con su revólver, por un momento y solo por un momento, realmente deseé que me disparara de una vez, preferiría eso a seguir viviendo en un mundo de mierda en el que la gente volvía de la muerte, y atacaban a personas, sin piedad alguna simplemente me aterrorizaba.

Pero no podía rendirme así de fácil, sería una estúpida y egoísta puesto que no estoy sola, yo tengo a Tyler, y por él jamás dejaría de luchar. Yo era lo único que él tenía, y para mí era exactamente igual y si es que algún día llegara a perderlo, simplemente preferiría no seguir viviendo.

-¿Qué quieres y por qué nos observabas?- Me dijo la mujer aún firme con el revólver entre sus dedos. Tenía los ojos cristalizados, había estado llorando.  
Tyler al ver que esa mujer extraña me estaba apuntando apretó muy fuerte de mi mano y comenzó a llorar.

-Nada, solo caminábamos en busca de un lugar en donde poder pasar la noche, y entonces Tyler las vio y creyó buena idea acercarnos para preguntarles si necesitaban ayuda y si nos querían acompañar, después de todo, no es bueno andar solos por este gran bosque lleno de caminantes.-Le respondí nerviosa y asustada, pero tratando de no demostrarlo para no asustar a Tyler y para que no pensaran que era débil.

Al parecer, cuando escuchó eso, la mujer se calmó, ya que bajó su arma y la guardó en su cinturón.

-Lamento haberte apuntado con el arma, es que nunca se sabe cuándo se puede estar por fin seguro de esas cosas y de la gente que te quiere hacer daño.- La mujer caminó acercándose hacia mí extendiéndome la mano.- Mi nombre es Carol Peletier, y ella.- Apuntó a la niña.- Es mi hija Sophia.

Como respuesta, yo le extendí la mano también, esbozando una falsa sonrisa.- Mi nombre es Alex Riggs.- Apunté a mi hermano.- Y él es Tyler Riggs, mi hermanito menor.

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

Ya habían pasado alrededor de tres semanas desde que nos encontramos con Carol y la pequeña Sophia, y no había sido nada de fácil.  
Esa mañana solo los niños.- Tyler de 10 y Sophia de 9- desayunaron, y lo que desayunaron fueron tan solo dos galletas de vino cada uno. Ni hablar del agua, hace dos días que ni rastro había de esta. Carol y yo no comíamos no comíamos ni bebíamos nada desde hace cuatro días, y para empeorar las cosas se nos estaban acabando las municiones y empezaba el verano, y con este el sol.

Debíamos dormir por turnos encima de árboles, y si teníamos suerte podíamos encontrar una que otra cabaña en la cual pasar la noche, pero siempre que llegábamos a una cabaña, o estaba llena de caminantes o estaba llena de caminantes y además saqueada, sin nada de comida, agua, municiones; ni siquiera ropa.  
Tampoco podíamos quedarnos habitando en estas, porque como se encontraban en medio del bosque, siempre llegaban hordas de zombies unas horas o un día después como máximo.

-Alex- Me dijo Carol sacándome de mi mente.- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Estupendamente.- Le respondí, aunque ni yo misma podía creerme eso.

De repente sonó un ruido de entre los árboles y arbustos. Eran unos pasos muy pesados, de seguro un caminante de buen tamaño.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- Me preguntó Tyler.

Yo solo asentí y miré a Carol quien me observaba fijamente, fue entonces cuando yo le hice un gesto a la mujer para que se acercara a mí.  
Esta sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a mí junto a su indefensa y pequeña hija. Yo miré a Tyler y le susurré:

-Toma a Sophia y escóndanse tras ese arbusto.- Apunté con mi dedo.- Solo deben gritar si algún caminante se les acerca.

-Está bien.- Me respondió e inmediatamente hizo lo que yo le dije.

Yo solo miré a Carol y ella asintió como tratando de decirme que estaba lista y dispuesta a luchar, ambas nos pusimos en posición para atacar a lo que fuese que saliera de entre esos árboles. El sonido sonaba cada vez más y más fuerte y yo cada vez me ponía más y más nerviosa puesto que el tan solo hecho de ver a una de esas cosas me provocaban ganas de vomitar; ni hablar de cuando debía matarlos, debía contener las ganas de vomitar lo que había comido, aunque a veces no lograba controlarme, pero ahora no tenía nada más que bilis para vomitar, ya que hace un par de días que no comía. Además de esta, tenía otro contratiempo, debido a que me daba asco matar zombies no ocupaba mucho mis armas y por lo mismo no sabía controlarlas muy bien que digamos.

Finalmente salió de entre los arbustos lo que yo esperaba atenta, pero al parecer me equivoqué, ya que salió un gran y fornido hombre.  
Esto me causaba dos cosas: La primera fue alivio de que fuera un humano y no una de esas cosas, y la otra cosa que me causaba fue terror de que pudiera hacernos algo a nosotras o a los niños.

El hombre al vernos también pareció relajarse, ya que esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Yo y Carol seguíamos mirándolo con mucha seriedad y miedo de que fuera un ladrón y quisiera quitarnos lo que ni siquiera teníamos o de que nos matara al ver que no teníamos más nada para ofrecerle. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, nadie bajaría su pistola.  
Seguimos así por un buen tiempo hasta que escuchamos un pequeño grito, de inmediato identifiqué de quién era, sin duda era de Tyler.

En seguida me di vuelta. Fue entonces cuando vi una escena que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera por un momento.  
Un caminante se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mi pequeño hermanito. Quería ir para ayudarlo, pero mi cuerpo me lo impedía, me dolía la cabeza, tenía náuseas y se me empezaban a doblar las piernas. Sin darme cuenta, me desplomé.

_**Continuará…**_

_**N.A:**_ Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo tanto como a nosotras. También aprovechar de darle las gracias **Constanza Tapia** nuestra primera lectora en esta primera y gran Fanfiction. **(Atentamente: Catalina Carvajal y Paulette Vega).**


	2. Reacciones

**N.A: **Agradecemos a Vharom y Sandrix por sus comentarios para que continuáramos la Fanfic, y por supuesto a Hotarubi86 (creadora de Flor Eterna) por sus comentarios de apoyo y consejos sobre esta.  
Además de decirle a los lectores que esperamos que disfruten de este segundo capitulo de la Fanfic, y que comenten sin miedo.

_PSDT: Los capítulos serán subidos todos los __**Martes y Jueves.**_

_**Daryl POV:**_

Me encontraba guardando mis cosas y las de Merle en la camioneta. Aún no podía creer todo lo que había ocurrido ayer, fue a lo que se le podría llamar un _día de mierda_.  
Tuve suerte de que Merle decidiera volver al campamento después de que esos malditos desgraciados lo dejaran esposado en ese techo, obligándolo a cortarse la puta mano. La verdad es que creí que no lo volvería a ver, que se iría por su cuenta y que se olvidaría del puto e inútil de su hermano. Pero en el fondo sabía que si es que se iba podría encargarse de sí mismo.

**FLASHBACK.**

Cuando me enteré de que habían abandonado a mi hermano en ese lugar, los obligué a que movieran sus malditos traseros a los autos y de que me llevaran de vuelta a buscar a Merle.  
Cuando llegamos a donde lo habían dejado solo me encontré con un gran charco de sangre y su mano a un lado de este. Las ganas que tenía de matarlos a todos eran inimaginables pero no me quedó más que confiar en que estaría bien, después de todo, era un maldito Dixon.

Al volver, en seguida notamos que se habían robado el camión, y al ver un rastro de sangre que nos llevaba hacia el lugar donde estábamos estacionados, ni siquiera fue necesario decir quién había sido. Por culpa del muy hijo de puta de mi hermano tuvimos que devolvernos a pie hasta el campamento.  
Hata entonces, el día ya había sido una real mierda, pensaba que no podía ser peor, pero me equivoqué.  
Al volver nos encontramos con una puta horda atacando al grupo, todos nos pusimos a disparar hasta que no quedó ningún solo desgraciado. No necesitaba preguntar para darme cuenta que algunos habían caído. Para empezar, la hermana de una de las mujeres llamada Andrea, Amy, ya estaba más que muerta cuando llegamos. Todos sabíamos que debíamos dispararle, pero la mujer estaba enloquecida, tanto así que llegó a apuntar al comisario. Cuando por fin se convirtió, ella misma se deshizo de su hermana menor. Luego me enteré de que habían mordido a uno de los hombres del grupo.  
Yo estaba enloqueciendo al ver que nadie hacía nada al respecto, así que decidí tomar mi arma y apuntar al chico para después matarlo.  
Dos de tres de las cosas que pensé hacer ocurrieron, pero la tercera me fue impedida por el comisario, que me dijo:

-No matamos a los vivos.

-Que ironía que eso me lo esté diciendo alguien que me está apuntando la cabeza.- Fue entonces cuando me vi obligado a bajar el arma.  
Nadie decía nada al respecto hasta que por fin preguntaron que haríamos con el chico mordido.  
Decidimos que finalmente iríamos a la CDC, ya que Rick había escuchado que en ese lugar podría ser que tuvieran una cura para esta... "Enfermedad".

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Esa madrugada me tocaba vigilar, fue entonces cuando vi a lo lejos como se acercaba cada vez más el camión que nos habían robado.  
Al verlo me pregunté si sería Merle y así fue, solo que ahora tenía una mano en vez de dos. En seguida me dirigí hacia donde él se estacionó, al verme sonrió con esa estúpida sonrisa burlona que le caracterizaba y me dijo:

-¿Me extrañaste Darlena?

-Eres un hijo de puta.- Eso fue lo único que atiné a decir, yo no era de demostrar mis sentimientos, pero me alegraba y aliviaba ver a mi hermano otra vez.- ¿Qué les dirás cuando te vean?

-Nada, yo solo vine a buscarte para que nos robáramos unas cuantas municiones y comida para que abandonáramos a esta puta mierda con mierdas de personas.

-No lo sé Merle... ayer al volver al campamento, había una puta horda aquí y murió mucha gente, son débiles.

-Y a mi que mierda me importan ellos.

-Nos necesitan, además iremos a un lugar seguro.

-¿Y dónde mierda se supone que es eso?

-Un lugar llamado, "CDC" en donde se supone que encontraremos la cura para los infectados por los hijos de puta.

-Está bien... me quedaré contigo, pero te estás ablandando Darlena.

-Cállate hijo de puta.

Merle se rió de mi expresión y me dijo:

-Voy a ver si hay algún caminante, no quiero perder la práctica.- Tomó una de las armas que tenía en mi cinturón (una pistola, silenciador para especificar), se dio la media vuelta y se fue directo al bosque.

**FIN DARYL POV.**  
**-**

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue la carretera. Por un momento olvidé lo que estaba ocurriendo y recordé los viajes que hacíamos en familia antes de que naciera Tyler.  
Fueron momentos tan felices, recuerdo que hasta mi padre era feliz, algo que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo.  
Fue una milésima de segundo que creí que todo había sido un sueño y que me encontraba en uno de esos divertidos viajes familiares.  
Pero todos esos recuerdos felices se desvanecieron en seguida cuando sentí un horrible y fuerte dolor en la parte de atrás del cráneo, lo que me obligó a emitir un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.- Me preguntó un hombre muy bien parecido, era musculoso y tenía una voz muy ronca con un acento sureño. De inmediato noté sus hermosos ojos azules, era inevitable el perderme en ellos. Olía muy bien, emitía un hedor delicioso, era una mezcla de tabaco, bosque y transpiración, pero en él, la transpiración no era asquerosa como en cualquier otro hombre, era distinta, especial.

-Mierda, por qué no me contestas, ¿Estás bien o no?

Cuando por fin me desperté de su embrujo, noté que no conocía a ese hombre y de que Tyler no estaba dentro de la camioneta en la que yo y aquel extraño nos encontrábamos. Al notar esto no pude no alarmarme y me asusté, traté de abrir la puerta de la camioneta, pero tenía seguro, lo saqué pero aún así no me abría. Movía con desesperación la manija de la puerta, pero esta no abría.

-Tiene seguro de niños por si tratas de escapar.

-¿Quién mierda eres? ¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Él murió? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Me estás secuestrando? ¿Me vas a violar? ¿Y Carol y Sophia? ¿Las mataron? ¡DÉJAME SALIR!.- Gritaba como loca, no quería morir, tenía miedo, por primera vez estaba totalmente sola.

-Primero que todo cálmate maldita sea, segundo mi nombre es Daryl... Daryl Dixon, tu hermano va en la RV de ahí adelante.- Apuntó un gran camper (casa rodante).- Estás aquí porque mi hermano las encontró vagando por el bosque, él salvó a tu estúpido hermano y a tus estúpidas amigas y tranquila, no te violaré, no eres mi tipo.

Realmente me alivió saber que Tyler estaba sano y salvo, pero ¿No era su tipo? ¿Entonces quién mierda era su tipo? Qué se creía ¿El rey del mundo?  
Me di cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y me sentí muy estúpida y egoísta ¿Cómo era posible? El mundo se había ido a la mierda y yo estaba pensando ese tipo de estupideces.  
Al parecer Daryl notó que me había calmado muy rápido, por lo que cortó el silencio y me dijo:

-¿En serio te sientes bien?.- Me preguntó sin quitar la vista de la autopista.

-Si, pero tengo algunas preguntas, ¿Cómo es que llegué hasta esta camioneta?

Fue entonces cuando me miró y me contó la historia de que Merle nos había encontrado y de que escuchó a mi hermano gritar y que entonces yo me desmayé.  
También me dijo que nos trajo hasta un campamento y que entonces fue cuando todos decidieron que nos llevarían con ellos y de que él se ofreció para llevarme porque la RV se encontraba muy llena.

-¿Y a dónde nos dirigimos? .- Le dije ya un poco más confiada.

- A un lugar llamado "CDC", dicen que ahí está la cura para el problema de los caminantes.

-¿Y por qué nos dirigimos a ese lugar?

-Porque el tipo que se hace llamar líder quería que curen a un maldito infectado.

-¡Que horror!, ¿Y dónde va?

-Iba en la RV...

-¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡MI HERMANO VA AHÍ!.- Estaba asustada y enojada con ese hombre por dejar que mi hermano se fuera en el mismo vehículo que un infectado, estaba desesperada.- ¡DETÉN LA CAMIONETA! TENGO QUE IR POR TYLER, ¿Y SI EL TIPO SE CONVIERTE Y LO MUERDE? NO LO PUEDO PERMITIR ¡DETENTE POR FAVOR!

-¿Podrías dejarme terminar una puta oración? Tu...

-¡NO HASTA QUE DETENGAS ESTE VEHÍCULO!- Le dije desafiante.- ¡DETENTE AHO..

-¡CÁLLATE MALDITA SEA! Tu hermano está bien, abandonamos al desgraciado hace unas horas en la carretera.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste eso desde un principio?

-Porque tu no me dejabas hablar, me interrumpías cada tres segundos maldita sea, estabas como una maldita lunática.

Cuando lo escuché decir eso, deseé que la tierra se abriera para tragarme, tenía mucha vergüenza para hablarle. Ambos estábamos callados. De nuevo la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, hasta que yo me decidí a hablar.

-Lo... Lo siento, no debí volverme loca, no debí tratarte así.

-Está bien, estoy acostumbrado a que me traten como mierda inservible.

De nuevo se formó tensión, realmente lo hice sentir muy mal y eso me apenaba. Por lo que decidí presentarme.

-Mi nombre es Alex Riggs.- Le extendí la mano y le sonreí, por alguna razón no me gustó pelear con él.

Me miró y dijo:

-Ya lo sé, tu amiga me lo dijo, ¿Y cómo mierda quieres que te de la mano? Voy manejando estúpida.- Lo dijo en un tono burlón muy antipático, aún parecía enfadado. Pero no quería pelear con él. Sentía una extraña sensación, algo así como... como una conexión con aquel hombre, y esperaba en lo más profundo de mí que sintiera lo mismo que yo.  
Después de esto decidí guardar silencio el resto del viaje. Ese era el plan.

**Continuará...**

**N.A:** Bueno, este fue el segundo capítulo y esperamos que les haya gustado, dudas, consultas y consejos, no duden en actuar. Como dijimos al comienzo de este capítulo, estos serán subidos los días **Martes y Jueves. **(Al menos en Chile).  
**Atentamente Catalina y Paulette.**


	3. Sonrisa

**N.A: **Aquí las dejamos con el tercer capítulo de la Fanfic como les prometimos, esperamos que lo disfruten. También recordarles que serán subidos los días **Martes y Jueves.**  
**PSDT:** A nuestras lectoras (tanto fantasmas como las que dejan reviews), no se olviden de compartir o recomendar (mejor dicho) la fanfic, no saben lo felices que nos harían si lo hicieran. Eso, gracias y disfruten del capítulo.  
-

**Sonrisa.**

**DARYL POV:**

Llevábamos alrededor de una hora desde que por fin decidió dejar de hablarme. Ella solo miraba por la ventana y yo la veía de vez en cuando, pero parecía triste.  
Debo admitir que desde hace un tiempo (Desde antes de que empezara toda esta mierda) que no veía a una mujer tan hermosa como lo es aquella chica.

Aún recuerdo esa mañana, yo seguía empacando nuestras cosas cuando vi a Merle a lo lejos junto a dos niños y una mujer, solo eso ya era jodidamente raro, pero no era todo, noté que Merle traía a otra mujer, solo que esta iba en sus brazos. Uno de los niños lloraba.  
Corrí hacia ellos tras ver la escena, me acerqué a Merle y le dije:

-¡Qué Mierda le hiciste!.- Estaba enojado y preocupado por mi hermano. Acababa de llegar y ya volvía a causar problemas.

-Hey, tranquilízate Darlena, ¿Qué acaso no te gusta el regalo que traje para ti?- Dijo con su típica risa burlona.

-Hijo de puta, te juro que si ellos están así por tu culpa, yo...

-Tranquilízate, no fue él.- Me dijo la otra mujer que venía con Merle.- Ella se desmayó porque no hemos comido ni bebido nada hace unos días, además del calor, el insomnio y la angustia que le ha causado ver como casi muere su hermano.

El comisario y la manada de estúpidos se acercaron después de escuchar el alboroto que armamos Merle y yo.

-¿Merle?... Pero... ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?, ¿Quiénes son ellos?, ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?- Preguntó "El cabecilla" del grupo.

-No tengo porque darle explicaciones a un puto imbécil que hizo que me cortara la mano por abandonarme en un techo.- Dijo Merle ya cabreado.

-¿A quién te atreves a decirle puto imbécil, pedazo de mierda?- Le respondió el mierda de Shane.

Las cosas se pondrían peor si es que se seguía con ese puto y estúpido conflicto, alguien debía intervenir, y ese alguien fue la mujer que estaba de pie a un costado de mi hermano:

-Hola, me llamo Carol Peletier y tuvimos la suerte de encontrarnos con este hombre en el bosque.- Apuntó a Merle.- Él nos salvó la vida, salvó a ese pequeño y a su hermana.- Apuntó al niño y a la mujer que Merle llevaba en brazos.- Ellos son los hermanos Riggs, sus nombres son Tyler y Alex, y ella es mi hija Sophia.- Apuntó a la niña.

-¿La mordieron?- Preguntó Glenn muy cortante.

-No, solo se desmayó. Hace días que no comemos ni vemos rastros de agua, y ella... ella no aguantó con toda la presión, es una gran luchadora.

-Rick... deberíamos dejarlos quedarse, no nos harán daño.- Dijo la esposa del comisario. Rick nos miró uno por uno para pedir nuestras opiniones, yo no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea, ya que más gente significaba más bocas que alimetar, pero no podía negarme, eran débiles, así que solo asentí en forma de respuesta. Desde ese momento, se quedarían con nosotros.

-Pueden quedarse, todos deberán colaborar- Apuntó a la chica desmayada.- Inclusive ella.

Carol sin pensarlo dos veces, accedió. Luego el comisario miró a mi hermano y le dijo:

-Tú también.- Merle me miró todavía indeciso, yo solo asentí y él de mala gana contestó.

-Está bien, pero ni piensen que me haré cargo de la chica.

-Bien.- Dijo Rick, luego me miró y me dijo.-Daryl, llévala a la RV.- Solo accedí.

Al decir esto último, todos se dispersaron, se fueron a sus vehículos. Me acerqué a mi hermano y tomé a la chica.  
Me dirigí a la RV, pero me di cuenta de que posiblemente explotaría si es que alguien más entraba allí. Por lo que decidí llevarla conmigo en la camioneta. Para mi puta mala suerte, Merle vio que ella iría conmigo.

-¿Te estas entreteniendo con tu zorra?

-Cállate.

Me miró y sonrió con su estúpida sonrisa burlona y me dijo:

-Es toda una muñeca ¿Verdad?. Pero no te emociones mucho hermanito, tú y yo sabemos que ella jamás se fijaría en un pedazo de mierda como tú.- Esas palabras realmente me enfurecieron, pero debía admitir que tenía razón en que nadie se fijaría en un pedazo de mierda como yo.- Además, yo la vi primero.- Me guiñó el ojo y se dirigió a su moto.

Aún no cerraba la puerta del copiloto, la miré y pensé que cuando despertara se alarmaría. No sería raro que se pusiera a actuar como una maldita loca, después de todo cuando despertara se encontraría con un hombre desconocido, en una camioneta desconocida y sin su hermano. Quizás que cosas se pondrá a pensar.  
Por esto mismo decidí que le pondría el seguro para niños, para que no tratara de escapar, sabía que era algo exagerado, pero nunca se sabe como podría reaccionar alguien en esa situación.  
Por fin cerré la puerta de Alex, me subí a la camioneta y me puse el cinturón.  
Aún no nos íbamos, por lo que decidí sacar de la mochila (que llevaba atrás) un poco de comida y agua por si se despertaba, guardé las cosas en la guantera, la cerré y me quedé viéndola por un rato.  
En su rostro no había expresión alguna, solo paz que por momentos me hacía pensar en cosas que esperaba no fueran verdad. Maldita sea, era tan... tan...  
Me gustaba la forma en que su pelo caía sobre su hombro. Era negro como la chaqueta de cuero que traía puesta, aunque más oscuro aún, era indescriptible.  
Todos esos pensamientos se fueron de mi mente al escuchar un golpeteo suave en mi ventana. Era Dale, me dijo que debíamos partir.  
El viaje estuvo tranquilo. Pasó alrededor de una hora para que Alex despertara, yo no lo había notado en absoluto y no lo hubiese notado a no ser de que ella emitió un pequeño gemido.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Fue entonces cuando decidí voltear a mirarla, instantáneamente hicimos contacto visual, sus ojos eran verdes y hermosos. Hipnotizantes.  
Pasamos unos segundos así, pero me obligué a dirigir la vista a la carretera. Todavía esperaba una respuesta, y comencé a pensar que quizás le ocurría algo, me estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Mierda, por qué no me respondes, ¿Estás bien o no?- Noté que me miraba muy asustada y de que empezó a mover la manija de la puerta con desperación, yo sabía que jamás lo lograría por lo que decidí explicarle el porque.

-Tiene seguro de niños por si tratas de escapar- Fue una horrible idea, la mujer se puso como loca y empezó a hacerme miles de preguntas, estaba desesperada y a mi ya me estaba poniendo de mal humor. Con sus preguntas prácticamente era un asesino, psicópata y violador.

-Primero que todo, cálmate maldita sea, segundo, mi nombre es Daryl... Daryl Dixon. Tu hermano va en la RV de ahí adelante.- Apunté el camper.- Estás aquí por que mi hermano las encontró vagando por el bosque, él salvó a tu estúpido hermano y a tus estúpidas amigas y tranquila, no te violaré, no eres mi tipo.- Hubo un silencio por un tiempo, pero no era un silencio incómodo, era como el silencio que se sentía mientras ella dormía. Obviamente se había calmado un poco muy rápido, pero todavía me preguntaba si estaba bien.

-¿En serio te sientes bien?- Decidí no mirarla a los ojos, me ponían nervioso, además debía prestar atención en la carretera sino quería morir de la forma más estúpida posible en ese nuevo mundo de mierda.

-Si, pero tengo algunas preguntas, ¿ Cómo es que llegué hasta esta camioneta?- Fue entonces cuando le conté toda la historia de Merle y de cuando los encontró vagando en el bosque prácticamente moribundos. Incluso le hablé sobre porque estaba en mi camioneta y no en la RV.

-¿Y a dónde nos dirigimos?- Me preguntó

-A la "CDC", dicen que ahí está la cura para el problema de los caminantes.

-¿Y por qué nos dirigimos hacia ese lugar?

-Porque el tipo que se hace llamar líder quería que curen a un maldito infectado.

-¡Que horror! ¿ Y dónde va?

-Iba en la RV...- Fue un error decir eso, debí suponer que iba a reaccionar mal, ni siquiera me dejó terminar la frase y ya me estaba interrumpiendo, de nuevo, enloqueció.

-¿Podrías dejarme terminar una puta oración?, Tu...

-¡NO HASTA QUE DETENGAS ESTE AUTO!- Ya estaba harto de esa mierda, solo quería que se callara- ¡DETENTE AHO...

-¡CÁLLATE MALDITA SEA! Tu hermano está bien, abandonamos al desgraciado hace unas hora en la carretera.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste eso desde un principio?

-Porque tú no me dejabas hablar, me interrumpías cada tres segundos maldita sea, estabas como una maldita loca.

La tensión apareció, no pensaba hablarle.

-Lo... Lo siento, no debí volverme loca, no debí tratarte así.- Sonaba avergonzada, pero no importaba, por mi se podía ir a la mierda.

-Está bien, estoy acostumbrado a que me traten como mierda inservible.

La tensión no se demoró mucho en volver, pasamos unos cuantos minutos en silencio hasta que ella volvió a hablarme.

-Mi nombre es Alex Riggs.- Me extendió su mano, yo solo la miré, la rabia volvió

-Ya lo sé, tu amiga me lo dijo ¿Y cómo mierda quieres que te de la mano? Voy manejando estúpida.- Por fin decidió callarse. Me sentí mal, no la había tratado nada bien, pero la rabia me había dominado, no me sentía cómodo con ella. Me sentía distinto.

El gruñido de un estómago me sacó de mi mente, olvidando todos los recuerdos de aquella mañana, al parecer Alex ya no aguantaba más el hambre. Quité mi vista de la carretera por unos segundos para observarla, se veía mal, pálida.

-Oye, si no comes te puede pasar algo.

Ella me miró y dijo:

-¿Cómo qué?

-Hay dos opciones, o te desmayas o desapareces.

Ella al escuchar mi respuesta, sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa única y despampanante.

-¿Y qué quieres que coma?, ¿A ti?.- Pasé los dedos por debajo de mi nariz, estaba nervioso. ¡Mierda! como es posible que esté preocupado de una mujer en medio apocalípsis zombie. Sabía que no debía pensar así, al final no le haría bien a nadie, pero me hacía sentir bien, único. Quería sonreir, pero no lo haría, no mostraría mis sentimientos ni frente a ella, ni frente a nadie. Apagué mis sentimientos como si tuvieran un botón de apagado, dejé de mirarla y dije:

-Abre la guantera.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo ábrela.

Me miró, pero no dijo nada más, solo obedeció. Al abrir la guantera su rostro se iluminó, me miró y me regaló una hermosa sonrisa.  
Se veía contenta, pero parecía como si estuviera en shock, solo miraba la comida.  
Estuvo así por unos minutos hasta que por fin habló.

-¿Puedo?...- Inmediatamente la interrumpí

-Ajá.

-Gracias.

-Cállate y come.

Lo único que hizo después una mirada, en esa mirada decía mucho sin necesidad de decir ni una palabra.  
Inmediatamente se puso a comer. Mierda, parecía como si fuera la primera vez que probaba un bocado de comida. Se tomaba las botellas de agua de un solo sorbo, era impresionante.  
Dejé de verla para poder manejar con la concentración al 100% en la carretera, el viaje siguió en silencio después de eso, pues Alex se había vuelto a dormir, su rostro transmitía mayor cantidad de paz que la vez anterior. No pude evitar sonreír, traté de reprimirme, era tan solo una pequeña sonrisa, que no quería dejar salir, pero que no pude disimular, finalmente dejé de tratar y la dejé salir, después de todo nadie podría verla.


	4. CDC

**N.A: **Aquí está el capítulo del día jueves, esperamos que les guste. No olviden comentar y recomendar esta fic con cuantos walkers puedan.  
Recordarles también que esta fic pueden encontrarla tanto en **Fanfiction **como en **Wattpad.**  
Eso.  
**RECORDATORIO: **Los capítulos serán subidos todos los días **Martes y Jueves.** (Excepto tras el final de temporada).

**CDC.**

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que noté es que la camioneta está quieta.

-Llegámos.- Dijo Daryl. Al parecer me quedé dormida después de comer, pero lo necesitaba, ahora ya tenía energía y podía colaborar con el grupo, traté de abrir la puerta pero recordé que tenía seguro para niños.  
Daryl notó lo que trataba de hacer, por lo que se bajó y abrió mi puerta.

-Sabes que tendrás que ayudar ¿Cierto?

-Si Daryl, lo sé.

-Claro.- Dijo en un tono que me hacía pensar que dudaba de mis palabras.

-En serio.

-¿Ayudarás sin armas?- Lo miré extrañada, revisé mi cinturón y botas donde simpre guardó mis armas _Nada_.- Al parecer eres más estúpida de lo que creí.- Dijo en un murmullo para si mismo.

Me sentí realmente ofendida con ese último comentario, pero lo olvidé inmediatamente cuando vi a Tyler salir sano y salvo de la RV como Daryl me había dicho.  
Salí corriendo hacia mi hermano sin importarme lo que los demás pudiesen pensar de mi y lo abracé como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Estaba muy preocupada por ti.- Fue lo único que alcancé a decir antes de que mi voz se cortara por el llanto, fue inevitable, estaba tan feliz de que estuviera vivo.

-Yo también estaba muy preocupado. Pero debo aprender a cuidarme, ya no soy un niño, Alex.

-Tienes razón, pero si este lugar es seguro como creo, no será necesario lo que propones.

Tyler iba a decirme algo cuando un hombre de cara amigable nos interrumpió.

-Tú debes ser Alex.

-Si, y tú eres...

-Rick, Rick Grimes.

-Es el líder del grupo.- Dijo mi hermanito.- Y es policia.

_Policia y líder, debe ser del que me habló Daryl._

-¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó con un pequeño gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Eh?, oh si claro, perdón es que me perdí en mi mundo.

-Está bien, no te preocupes.- Rick miró hacia atrás y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, llamó a dos personas, una mujer y un niño. Cuando llegaron, Rick dijo.

-Alex, ellos son mi familia. Mi esposa Lori y mi hijo Carl.

-Es un gusto, mi nombre es Alex Riggs.

-Si, ya lo sabíamos, pero es un gusto igualmente.- Me dijo la esposa del policia.

-¡Alex!- Escuché una voz muy dulce y familiar, era Sophia, corrió hacia mi y me abrazó muy fuerte.- ¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien!

Saludé a todas las personas de aquel grupo, algunas me sonreían muy cortesmente, mientras que otros me miraban con desprecio, sería ¿Preocupación o disgusto?, Quizás ambas.  
Pero ahora no debía preocuparme de conocerlos, eso sería más tarde. Por ahora deberíamos preocuparnos de podr entrar a la CDC.  
Noté que Daryl y su hermano Merle se encontraban conversando.

Creí correcto acercarme al hermano de Daryl para darle las gracias, después de todo, no era para menos, nos salvó a todos (Carol, Sophia, Tyler y a mi), y si hubiese querido nos hubiese podido dejar morir allí en el bosque.  
Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, se marchó en dirección a su moto. Quedé totalmente quieta y anonadada. Daryl se dió vuelta y notó mi presencia, lo único que hizo fue mirarme, aunque con solo una mirada me decía mucho más de lo que comunicaba en palabras. Rápidamente se acercó a mi y dijo.

-¿Arma?

-No...- Me interrumpió.

-Ok, te quedarás conmigo.

-Pero...

-Cállate.

-¿Y Tyler?

-Ve a buscarlo.

-Si- Fue lo único que dije, para dirigirme hacia donde se encontraba mi hermano.

Fue entonces cuando Rick nos llamó para decirnos lo que haríamos. Daryl me tomó del brazo y yo tomé a Tyler, nos alejó del grupo antes de que el policia terminara de explicar.

-Pero ¿Qué haces?- Le dije un poco molesta.

-Toma.-Me entregó una navaja.- Solo para emergencias.

-Claro.- Le dije con un poco de sarcásmo, que al parecer notó.

-Es en serio.- Dijo cortante.- Promételo.

-Está bien, no te preocupes lo usaré solo en caso de emergencias.

-Promételo.

-¡OK, LO PROMETO!- Lo único que hizo fue fulminarme con la mirada.

Volvimos con el grupo y nos dirigimos hacia las puertas de la CDC.

**DARYL POV:**

Llegamos a la entrada de la CDC, estaba repleto de caminantes, me aseguré de que ambos me seguían mirando para atrás, allí estaban.  
La entrada era una gran puerta de metal, nuestro objetivo sería abrirla, pero no teníamos como. Silencio, nadie hablaba.

-Aquí no hay nadie.- Dijo T-Dog.

-Entonces ¿Por qué todo está cerrado?- Protestó Rick.

Mientras ellos discutían miré para atrás, venía una buena cantidad de bastardos hacia nosotros y simplemente dije.

-¡Caminantes!- Miré a mis espaldas y pude notar el miedo que recorría a los hermanos Riggs, miré a la chica y le hice un gesto para que se quedara cerca de mí. Ella asintió, dando por entendido que había comprendido mis indicaciones.- ¡Nos trajiste a un cementerio!- Le grité al policia.

-Él tomó una decisión.- Interrumpió Dale.

-¡Fue una mala!- Los caminantes se acercaban velozmente, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces, empecé a matarlos de a uno, en orden de proximidad.

-Rick, esto es un callejón sin salida- Habló Shane.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?- Gritó Carol asustada.

-Ella tiene razón. No podemos estar aquí tan cerca de la ciudad durante la noche.- Dijo la zorra de Lori, quien creía que nadie la escuchaba gemir en el bosque con Shane, antes de que Rick llegara para reencontrarse con ellos.

-Fort Bening, Rick.- Dijo Shane.- Aún es una opción.

Me volví para seguir con la matanza de hijos de puta, cada vez era más. Impresionante. Era hora de tomar una puta desición.  
Mataba y mataba bastardos, pero parecía como si no fueran a acabarse nunca. Vi como es que uno de ellos se acercaba rápida y peligrosamente hacia Carol. Debía ir, quería, pero mi cuerpo no respondía a las indicaciones que dictaba mi cerebro. Estaba en una especie de shock involuntario. Desvié la mirada hacia donde había dejado a la chica y a su hermano antes de todo ese espectáculo, pero no estaban allí. De pronto sentí un gruñido en mi oreja. _Caminante_ Pensé.  
Creí que sería mi fin, pero tras el gruñido logré escuchar el sonido de un cuchillo desquebrajando el cráneo del maldito infeliz que amenazaba con morderme. Miré para ver quién podría ser la persona tras el cuchillo. Era Alex quien trataba de sacar el cuchillo que le había entregado de la cabeza del caminante. Me miró y dijo

-¡Anda! ¡Qué esperas!- El caminante había botado a Carol, y Sophia lloraba desconsoladamente, asustada por la escena que presenciaba, un segundo después una de mis flechas atravesaba el cráneo del desgraciado. Inmediatamente me dispuse a ayudar a la mujer a ponerse en pie. El contacto visual fue inevitable, esa mujer tenía algo,no sabía que, pero ese algo llamaba mi atención, me atraía. Aunque era una sensación distinta a la que sentía con Alex, ambas me ofrecían sensaciones totalmente únicas y especiales.  
_Vamos Dixon, deja de pensar mierdas_ Me dije a mi mismo. Dejé de hacer contacto visual con Carol, estaba por irme, pero ella tomó mi brazo.

-Gracias Daryl.- Dijo, trató de mirarme a los ojos, pero me solté de su agarre y me fui directamente con los hermanos Riggs. Esa mujer salvó mi trasero de ser devorado. Tenía que darle las gracias. Llegué junto a ella, la miré pero no me dirigió su mirada de vuelta. Iba a hablarme cuando Merle dijo al grupo:

-No sé ustedes, pero yo no pienso quedarme aquí a esperar a que esos hijos de puta nos degusten como el postre.-Todos miraban a Rick para ver que diría. Nada. Comenzamos a irnos y a matar a los caminantes que nos rodeaban. Tuvimos que detenernos cuando Rick gritó.

-¡Se movió!- Insistió.- ¡Se movió!

-Rick eso es algo inerte amigo. Es un dispositivo automático. Son mecanísmos ¿Si?. Se les está agotando la energía. Ahora vámonos.- Tomó a Rick del brazo, pero él no se movería.- Amigo escúchame. Mira este lugar, está muerto. ¿Entiendes? Está muerto. Debes olvidarlo Rick.

El comisario estaba como un puto loco, se soltó de Shane y empezó a golpear la puerta seguro de que lo escuchaban del otro lado.

-¡Rick no hay nadie aquí!- Le gritó su esposa.

-Sé que estan ahí dentro, sé que pueden oirme. Por favor estamos desesperados.- Shane intentaba jalarlo con nosotros, pero se resistía.- Por favor, ayúdenos. Tenemos mujeres y niños, no tenemos comida y la gasolina no nos alcanzaría para irnos a otro lugar ¡Nos están matando!

Lori corrió hacia su estúpido marido que no estaba razonando, ya que era obvio que no había nadie allí.

-¡Daryl!- Fue la voz de Tyler la que se escuchó. Miré hacia atrás, caminantes de nuevo.

-¡Mierda! Atrás de mí.- Obedecieron y empezó la matanza otra vez.

-¡Nos están matando! ¡Nos están matando!- Es lo que gritaba Rick, quien ya estaba desesperado, finalmente se rindió y por fin nos dirigimos a los automóviles, pero un ruido logró llamar mi atención, logrando que me volteara.

-¡Las puertas!- Grité. Todos voltearon incrédulos y se quedaron viendo la luz que salía del interior, estaban todos atónitos, incluyéndome, pero después de unos segundos, todos entramos al interior de la CDC.

**Continuará...**

**N.A:** Esperamos que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, y como siempre el siguiente capítulo será subido el día MARTES. Eso.  
L s saludan Catalina y Paulette.


	5. Oportunidades

**N.A: **A todas nuestras(os) queridas(os) lectoras(es) esperamos que no se enojen tanto con lo que estamos por decirles.  
**Los siguientes capítulos (desde este en adelante) serán subidos solamente los días MARTES. **Esto es debido a distintas razones:  
-Las dos semanas (con esta tres) que lleva esta fic me han causado mucho estrés causándome fuertes jaquecas, ya que para poder subir los capítulos los días estipulados en un principio, debo pasarlos desde mi libreta (En la que ya tenemos terminada la primera temporada) hasta el computador, y por lo que ya supongo han notado son más o menos largos.  
- Cuando subimos estos capítulos, siempre nos da por cambiar algunas cosas que teníamos en la libreta, lo que a veces nos quita bastante tiempo (Edición).  
-Subir el capítulo a ambas páginas **(Fanfiction y Wattpad).**  
- Y finalmente el día de mañana acaban las vacaciones para nosotras (Vuelta a clases :c), lo que nos quitará bastante tiempo con la subida de los capítulos.  
Esperamos de corazón que nos perdonen por esto, pero les prometemos que serán subidos todos los martes sin falta (Excepto cuando termine la temporada).  
**¡Muchisisisimas Gracias a todas y todos nuestros lectores! No saben lo felices que nos hace que lean lo que con mucho cariño escribimos para ustedes. Eso.**  
Les saluda la causante de todo Catalina y la editora de esta fic Paulette.  
-

**Oportunidades.**

Estábamos ya en el interior de la CDC. Todo era tan extraño en ese lugar, todos esperábamos a que alguien apareciera. Sentía la mirada de Daryl sobre mí, pero yo solo lo ignoraba. Merle tenía razón, Daryl jamás se fijará en mí, se notaba en su mirada que le gustaba Carol, y por eso mismo no quería mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que si lo hacía me perdería nuevamente en ellos.  
Otra vez me sentía estúpida, de nuevo estaba pensando mierdas. Desde ahora realmente me dedicaría en cuidar a Tyler y trataría evitar a Daryl y sus miradas hipnotizantes. Mis ojos cayeron sobre Shane al escucharlo pronunciar ese extraño pero hermoso nombre.

-Daryl, cubre la retaguardia.- Él solo asintió.

-¿Hola?- Llamó Rick.- ¿Hola?

Yo solo les observaba atenta.

-Vigila esas puertas.- Le indicó Dale a Glenn.- Cuidado con los caminantes.

-¿Hola?- Volvió a decir Rick después de estar unos segundos en completo silencio.

En medio del silencio se logró escuchar como cargaban un arma, estábamos todos asustados.- Excepto los hermanos Dixon claro está.-

-¿Alguien está infectado?- Averiguó el dueño del arma.

-Uno de nuestro grupo lo estaba.- Respondió Rick.- No lo logró.

-¿Por qué están aquí y qué quieren?

-Una oportunidad.

-Es mucho pedir en estos días.

-Lo sé.

El hombre nos observó uno por uno, de seguro distinguiendo nuestras caras de miedo y cansancio.

-Todos se realizarán análisis de sangre, ese es el precio de admisión.

-Podemos hacer eso.- Accedió Rick, el hombre desconocido bajó el arma.

-Si tienen cosas que traer, que sea ahora, esa puerta se cierra y así permanecerá.

Después de escuchar esas palabras, todos los hombres- Exceptuando a Dale- Fueron en busca de las pertenencias de cada uno de los integrantes del grupo. Al volver, noté que Daryl traía - Además de su mochila y ballesta- dos bolsos, en uno de ellos se lograba ver una pequeña muñeca de trapo, que recordaba era de Sophia, la otra mochila debía de ser de Carol, y así fue. Daryl se dió cuenta de que lo observaba y volteó a verme, pero yo esquivé su mirada. Creí que él traería mis pertenencias y las de Tyler, ya que estas iban en la camioneta en que veníamos, pero me equivoqué, me fue inevitable sentir celos. Creía que perderíamos nuestras cosas -Las mías y las de Tyler- ya que después de que entraron todos los que habían salido, las puertas se cerraron bruscamente. Pero me equivoqué.

-Hola muñequita.- Era Merle quien venía con ambas mochilas además de la de él, no me agradaba mucho, pero debía admitir que desde que me desmayé se había preocupado de mí, quizás desde cierta distancia, pero lo había hecho.- Fuí en busca de mis cosas y encontré estos dos bolsos en la camioneta de mi imbécil hermanito y creí que quizás podrían ser tuyos.- Me sonreía.

Parecía ser una buena persona, pero lo que me había desagradado de él, era el hecho de que cuando lo vi por primera vez, (en el bosque) prácticamente nos desvistió con su hasta entonces asquerosa mirada, pero parecía que había cambiado, ahora se comportaba más educado, claro que a su manera - O como creía que podría serlo un Dixon.-

-Si, son nuestras.- Le respondí.- Muchas gracias Merle.- Fue lo único que atiné a decirle antes de alejarme de él junto con Tyler.

Rick y el hombre se presentaron, primero fue el policia.

-Rick Grimes.- Se presentó.

-Dr. Edwin Jenner.

Después de que se presentaran, el hombre de la CDC nos dirigió hasta un elevador.  
De nuevo sentí la mirada de Daryl sobre mí, esta vez lo miré un par de segundos a los ojos y le sonreí. No sé como es que habrá reaccionado, ya que después de sonreírle quité mi mirada rápidamente de él.

Al llegar hasta donde el elevador nos dirigió, Jenner nos explicó toda la situación en la que se encontraba, nos explicó de sus programas y de lo que hacían y finalmente nos hizo los exámenes de sangre - La condición para hombre no actuaba normal, estaba segura de que algo ocultaba y lo averigüaría, pero sería al día siguiente. Ahora solo buscaría un cuarto, me ducharía, cambiaría ropa y disfrutaría de la comida y el alcohol que Jenner nos ofrecía.  
Después de encontrar un cuarto y ducharme, acosté a mi pequeño hermano, estaba muy cansado ya que él no había dormido al viajar como yo lo hice.  
Con Tyler por fin durmiendo decidí salir a divertirme, fui directo hacia el comedor en donde se encontraban todos. Al entrar vi a Carl haciendo un gesto de asco, al parecía había provado vino y esto hizo reír a todo mundo, incluyendo a los hermanos Dixon.

Glenn ingería alcohol como si fuera el último día que podría hacerlo, y quizás fuera verdad. Me senté junto a Glenn quien de inmediato me sirvió alcohol, conversamos toda la noche de distintas cosas.  
Pasaron horas y ya todos teníamos sueño, así que todos empezaron a retirarse, yo fui la última en irse y al hacerlo lo hice con una botella de vino en mano. Estaba saliendo del comedor cuando me topé con Rick.

-Alex, ¿Por casualidad habrás visto a Lori?

-No Rick, lo siento, pero si me lo encuentro le diré que la buscas.

-Muchas gracias.- Estaba por irse cuando se dió la vuelta.- Buenas noches Alex.

-Buenas noches Rick.- Sin duda,era un hombre magnífico.

Iba a ir a mi cuarto, pero decidí ir en busca de un libro para leer al día siguiente, me dirigí a la sala de juegos.  
Al entrar, noté a Lori y a Shane besándose bastante apasionadamente, parecían una pareja y quizás creían que nadie entrarían a esta por ver la puerta cerrada. Shane se encontraba sin polera y a Lori parecía incomodarle la suya, ambos jadeaban, yo estaba realmente indignada ya que ellos son la esposa y el "Mejor Amigo" de Rick, Creo que se tomó muy en serio eso de los mejores amigos "Comparten todo", ya que estaban compartiendo a la esposa de Rick sin que este último siquiera lo supiese.

Al parecer estaban tan concentrados en traicionar a Rick que no habían notado mi presencia aún. Estaban contra una pared en la cual ninguno lograba ver la entrada del cuarto, las cosas se ponían cada vez más candentes, pareciera que iban a hacerlo ahí mismo.  
Habrían seguido a no ser de que yo simulé una tos, ambos se asustaron al verme, jadeaban y trataban de esconderse cual ratas. Me acerqué al librero, saqué "El guardián entre el centeno" y Lori me dijo:

-Alex, yo...- La interrumpí, me daba asco el solo hecho de mirarla.

-Tu **ESPOSO RICK, **te está buscando y me pidió que te avisara que te está esperando para en el cuarto.- La miré a los ojos, ella estaba por decirme algo, pero yo no la dejé.- Hasta pronto ACTRIZ PORNO, ¡Ah! y por favor sigan, hagan de cuenta como nunca estuve aquí.- Dije en tono sarcástico, para dirigirme finalmente a mi cuarto.

Esa mujer se hacía pasar por santa, jamás me hubiera imaginado lo ramera, perra, puta y desgraciada que resultó ser.  
Por fin llegué a mi cuarto, lo único que quería ahora era tirarme a dormir en la cama que conseguí, hace mucho tiempo que no dormía en una de estas.

Estaba a punto de entrar a mi cuarto cuando recordé el trauma que tenía Tyler con el olor a alcohol, no quería asustarlo ni hacerle recordar malos ratos, así que dormiría en el pasillo estrecho que separaba mi habitación de la de en frente.  
Estaba aburrida y ebria, tenía un libro, pero estaba segura de que me sería imposible leerlo ya que veía casi todo borroso y me dolía la cabeza. Para entretenerme y poder dormir, decidí ponerme a tararear canciones de cuna que mi madre me cantaba cuando era pequeña.  
Seguí tarareando canciones por unos cuantos minutos, estaba a punto de caer dormida cuando escuché una falsa tos como la que yo había utilizado al ver a Lori y Shane en el cuarto de juegos.

-¿Qué mierda haces en el suelo?...

**Continuará...**

**N.A: ** Esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo, yo sé que el siguiente les va a encantar.  
No olviden recomendar esta fic con cuantos walkers puedan, sigan siendo igual de incondionales. Eso.  
**Aviso: Los capítulos serán subidos una vez a la semana, pero si no les gusta el Martes, recomiendennos otro día que les guste o convenga más. El que más se repita será el elegido para la post-próxima semana, les estaremos avisando, y si les gusta el Martes, también hágannoslo saber.**  
**Les saludan Catalina y Paulette.**


	6. Impulsos

**N.A: **Hola a todas nuestras lectoras, aquí les va el capítulo del martes. Esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras (Quizás les guste o quizás no, pero preferímos quedarnos con la primera opción). No olviden recomendar esta fic con cuantos walkers puedan.

También recordarles que esta historia la pueden encontrar en **Wattpad y Fanfiction. **Si la ven en otro sitio, no duden en avisarnos. Tampoco olviden dejar sus comentarios y Eso.  
Aquí les va el capítulo.

**Impulsos.**

...-¿Qué mierda haces en el suelo?.- Era Daryl, me dió un poco de vergüenza que me viera durmiendo con una botella de vino en el suelo, de seguro que parecía una vagabunda.

-Estoy tratando de dormir, ¿No es algo obvio?- Dije un poco molesta por haberme despertado de mi repentino sueño.

-Vete a dormir.- Me dijo muy serio.

-Eso trataba de hacer.

-Me refería en tu cuarto.

-No... no puedo.- Le dije un poco avergonzada. Me miró extrañado.

-¿Y por qué no?

Miré a Daryl a los ojos, sentía confianza hacia él, asi que le conté.

-Después de que Tyler nació, mi padre cayó en una grave depresión. Creía que el alcohol lo ayudaría a olvidar sus problemas, pero lo que realmente hacía era crearnos problemas en casa. Todos los días salía muy temprano al bar y no volvía sino hasta que atardecía, y si al llegar se encontraba con mi hermanito, este lo menospreciaba o golpeaba sin importarle la edad que Tyler tuviese. Finalmente logró traumatizar a Tyler. Y para él, el tan solo hecho de sentir olor a alcohol lo desespera y aterra incluso cuando duerme, así que prefiero ahorrarle los malos recuerdos y un mal rato. Además si es por él, no me molesta dormir en el pasillo, después de todo hasta en árboles he dormido, y en comparación, el pasillo es mucho más cómodo.- Claramente esto último fue una broma, ya que incomodaría hasta al diablo dormir allí.  
Daryl me miró por unos segundos y me dijo muy un gesto indicándome el interior de su cuarto.

-Entra.

-Estoy bien, gracias.- No me sentía capaz de aceptar, aún sentía celos por lo que había ocurrido con Carol, más bien, tenía celos de Carol y de como es que Daryl la mira y trata. Pero al pensarlo mejor, me di cuenta de que no tendría nada de malo dormir con él, depués de todo a él le gustaba Carol, y quizás eso le quitaría un poco de incomodidad al dormir en su cama.- O ¿ sabes qué?, está bien, acepto tu oferta.- Le dije ya bastante decidida.

Al escuchar eso, Daryl se acercó a mi y me ayudó a levantar. Una vez en pie, él notó la botella de vino y luego me miró por un par de segundos mostrándome una muy disimulada sonrisa.- La cual era verdaderamente hermosa por cierto.- Y recogió la botella tomando un gran sorbo de esta.

Él fue el primero en entrar, enseguida yo lo seguí. Apenas había puesto un pie en ese cuarto y ya sentía otra vez ese exquisito aroma olor a tabaco, bosque y su único e inigualable aroma a transpiración, al que ahora se le sumaba el delicioso olor del alcohol.

No perdí mi tiempo e inmediatamente después de sacarme las botas, me tumbé en la gran cama King Size, pero observando la muralla.

Sentí el momento en que él puso su anatomía sobre la gran cama, era una situación muy extraña, ya que la última vez que había dormido con un hombre, el tipo era mi novio y el mundo aún no se había ido a la mierda.  
Yo sin darme cuenta le dije.

-Buenas noches, y gracias Daryl.- El hombre solo emitió un gruñido como respuesta de mis palabras.

-¡Ah! y no te preocupes, mañana cuando despiertes, ni rastros habrá de mí.

-Ya cállate y duerme.- Esto último me lo dijo en un tono muy calmado. Yo solo escuché y a los tres minutos ya me encontraba durmiendo muy placidamente y como un bebé.

Al despertar la mañana siguiente, noté que aún era muy temprano, (o eso es lo que la intuición me dictaba). Yo seguía en la misma posición de la noche anterior, todo estaba igual excepto el hecho de que mi cabeza reposaba sobre un musculoso brazo que lógicamente era de Daryl.

Lo sentía muy cerca de mí y sentía como su otro brazo tocaba mi cabello. Decidí que me iría como le había dicho, después de todo era temprano y de seguro que Daryl se encontaría durmiendo.

Durante todo ese rato yo estuve sin moverme, no quería irme, pero debía hacerlo. Estaba por moverme cuando decidí que no quería irme sin antes ver su rostro. Realmente me atraía, aunque ya supiera que él no correspondía a esta atracción.  
Por fin me di vuelta a verlo, pero al hacerlo me llevé una gran sorpresa ya que él estaba despierto.

No nos decíamos nada,solo nos mirábamos fijamente, pero esta vez nuestras miradas no decían nada en especial, solo nos mirábamos.  
Estabamos a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia. ¡Dios, que ganas tenía de besarlo!, mi mirada alternaba entre sus ojos y su boca. Yo me encontraba totalmente perdida en sus ojos y parecía que él también lo estuviera. En extasis.  
Daryl decidió romper el silencio.

-Hola.

¡Dios Santo! su voz y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él era tan sexy. No aguantaba más, tenía que besarlo, necesitaba besarlo para saber si él sentía algo. Me miraba con una cara de preocupación que no cualquiera podría identificar.

-Hey,es...-No lo dejé terminar, ya que lo interrumpí al besarlo.

Era un beso lleno de cariño, pasión y necesidad al cual me respondió sin problemas. Tenía su cara entre mis manos. Me senté sobre él, dejándolo inmovilizado bajo mi cuerpo. Sus manos se dirijieron a mis caderas y las mías a su cabello. Ambos nos apretabamos contra el otro para no separarnos y el beso cada vez se iba poniendo más y más intenso.

De haber sido por mí, hubiese podido estar así todo el día, pero fue entonces mientras lo besaba que comencé a pensar y recordé que a ese hombre le gustaba Carol y no yo, y que quizás me confundía con ella, de que la besaba a ella, de que estaba con ella.

Luego pensé en Tyler y de que debía protegerlo, recordé todo lo que ocurría, en donde estabamos, porque estaba allí y porque acepté. Y de que aunque Daryl no me confundiera con Carol y de verdad me quisiese o deseara como yo a él, no podía tener novio, estaba en medio de un apocalípsis zombie. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, logicamente, algo incorrecto.

Fue entonces cuando decidí interrumpir nuestro beso dejando a Daryl bastante confundido con toda aquella situación. Al separarme de sus ahora hinchados labios, lo miré a sus hermosos ojos y me paré, él me seguía con la mirada al parecer sin saber como reaccionar. Yo estaba roja cual tomate y muy avergonzada con lo que había hecho, estaba muy arrepentida, fue una grave equivocación, Además, apenas si lo conocía, fue un impulso, algo que no podía volver a suceder.  
Lo único que dije antes de irme fue:

-Yo... me voy.- Estaba roja de la vergüenza y por lo mismo salí inmediatamente del cuarto sin dejar a Daryl decir ni una sola palabra...

**Continuará...**

**N.A:** ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy?. Comenten.  
Hasta el otro martes, Catalina y Paulette.


	7. El Libro

**N.A:** Bueno, aquí les dejamos el capítulo siete de nuestra fic, esperemos que les guste y como siempre les decimos no olviden dejar sus comentarios y votos (dependiendo de en que página nos sigan).  
Recordarles que esta Fanfic la subimos en **Wattpad y Fanfiction**, si la ven otra página que no sea una de estas no duden en avisarnos. Gracias y Disfruten el capítulo.  
**PSDT:** La verdad no sabemos si la escritora de esta de fic nos lea, pero queremos recomendar su fic **"Cherry Blossom" (Que se encuentra en Wattpad y Fanfiction)**ya que la encontramos muy interesante y fácil de leer. Sabemos que a las walkers que nos leen les va a gustar. Dicho eso las dejamos con el capítulo de hoy. Eso.  
**Las saludan Catalina y Paulette.**  
-

**El libro.**

-Yo... me voy.- Estaba roja de la vergüenza y por lo mismo salí inmediatamente del cuarto sin dejar a Daryl decir ni una sola palabra.

Enseguida entré a mi cuarto olvidando mi olor a alcohol y el trauma de Tyler. Para mi no tan mala suerte mi hermanito no se encontraba allí, lo que por un lado era bueno ya que no tendría que verme en ese estado, pero por otro lado no lo era, ya que no sabía donde podría estar.  
_El comedor_ pensé, rápidamente me dirigí hacia donde mi presentimiento había indicado, efectivamente se encontraba allí. Estaba medio escondida para que no pudiera verme. Mi hermano conversaba con Lori y Carl mientras tomaban desayuno, no me agradaba para nada que Tyler hablara con esa ramera, pero al menos eso me daba tiempo para ir a mi cuarto, bañarme tranquila, cambiarme ropa y botar la que olía a alcohol.

Después de hacer todo eso, salí de mi cuarto para dirigirme al comedor, pero cuando salí me encontré con Daryl, quien me dirigió una mirada que no logré identificar debido a que decidí ignorarla, para así seguir sin problemas mi camino hacia el comedor en donde ya se encontraban todos desayunando.  
Tyler notó mi presencia y me hizo un gesto para que fuera a sentarme junto a él. Para mi mala suerte, estaba tomando desayuno frente a Carol, quien al verme me saludó dulcemente con su mano. Soy una mierda.

No podía evitar sentirme culpable y avergonzada, después de todo me estaba entrometiendo en lo que quizás se convertiría en una posible relación - O al menos eso creía-  
Sin más me acerque a ellos y me senté junto a mi pequeño hermanito.

-Buenos Días.- Dije algo nerviosa.

-Buenos Días.- Respondieron ambos.

Saqué un poco de comida para desayunar y empecé a comer.

-¿Alex?.- Me habló Tyler .- ¿Dónde estabas?, No te vi al despertar esta mañana.

_¡Diablos! ¿Qué les diría?. Debía inventar algo rápido, no podía llegar y decirles: Estaba durmiendo con Daryl, al cual por cierto besé, ¡Ah! y de hecho creo que me gusta. Sería realmente descabellado._

-Es que me levanté temprano y fui a buscar un libro para leer más tarde.

-¿Y dónde está el libro?

-¿Eh?... Ah... sí, lo dejé sobre la cama cuando volví del salón de juegos, entonces cuando llegué tu no estabas.

-Ah... Está bien.- Respondió Tyler.

Noté que Carol encontraba su vista perdida o puesta sobre algo, decidí a mirar hacia donde ella tenía puestos sus ojos y noté que Daryl se acercaba a nosotros.  
Vi como se acercaba a nosotros y también vi que tenía mi libro entre sus manos.

-¡Mierda!- Susurré a nivel que solo yo logré escuchar.- Ty, ¿ Podrías ir un segundo con Carl por favor?

-¿Por qué?- Dijo él.

-Es que... quiero que le preguntes si sabe donde hay material médico.- Miré su brazo y vi un gran raspón.-Necesitamos curar tu brazo, ¿O quieres que se infecte?

-Claro que no.- Fue cuando logré que al fin se fuera, no quería que notara o supiera que no había dormido en nuestro cuarto.  
Daryl al fin había llegado hasta nosotras, yo solo le daba la espalda fingiendo que todo estaba normal, como si eso fuese a lograr que ambos olvidáramos aquel maravilloso beso, que al menos a mi me había devuelto a la vida.

-Buenos Días Daryl.- Dijo Carol, a lo que él respondió con un tipo de gruñido.

Estaba decidida, no voltearía a verlo, así evitaría tocar el tema del... beso.- Y del libro, el alcohol. En fin, de la noche anterior.-  
Daryl tocó mi hombro y dijo:

-Toma.- Me estaba entregando el dichoso libro, no quería darme vuelta, no quería verlo, pero me vi obligada a hacerlo. Si no lo recibía Carol se daría cuenta de que algo estaba ocultándole.- Se te quedó esto en mi cama anoche cuando te quedaste a dormir.- ¡_Mierda! _me congelé al escucharlo decir eso, ¿Qué acaso Carol era invisible?, ¿No la vio o que carajo?- Y como te fuiste tan rápido hoy...- Quedé verdaderamente en shock después de que Daryl dijo eso, pero de inmediato dirigí mi mirada sobre Carol quien al parecer estaba igual de shockeada que yo. Volvió a tocar mi hombro.

-¿Podrías recibirme el puto libro de una maldita vez?- Dejé de mirar a Carol y dirigí mi vista sobre Daryl.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa?- Esto último lo dije en un volumen en el que solo nosotros dos podríamos escuchar. Él solo me miró con una mirada que por segunda vez no logré descifrar, luego dejó el libro sobre mi regazo para finalmente irse lejos de mi y Carol.  
El tan solo hecho de pensar en voltearme a ver a Carol me revolvía el estómago. No lograba entender como era posible que Daryl dijera eso sin ningún asco, es decir, si se suponía que le gustaba ella, ¿Por qué hizo eso?, realmente no lograba entenderlo. Además el casi nunca hablaba y de sus sentimientos mucho menos.  
Finalmente me di vuelta, ella me miraba, parecía estar totalmente en shock, estaba a punto de hablarle para explicarle.- Quizás omitiendo la gran parte de la historia.-, pero milagrosamente Tyler volvió antes de que ella o yo dijéramos una palabra.

-Alex.-Dijo Tyler.-ya hablé con Carl, quedó muy impresionado cuando le dije que eras médico.

-¿Ah?- Balbuceé, estaba realmente distraída con lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Que ya hablé con Carl.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y qué te dijo?

-Me dijo que guardaría lo que encontrara en su mochila y que en la noche nos la pasaría para que curaras mi brazo.

Asentí a lo que mi hermanito dijo.

-Que bien, cuantas más cosas me entregue mejor.

Realmente en ese momento quería de todos para poder hablar con Daryl y pedirle una explicación de lo que hizo y dijo, pero primero debía aclarar las cosas con Carol.  
No podía permitirme ser tan egoísta, era lógico que a ella le gustaba Daryl y de que él tenía sentimientos por Carol, o eso creía hasta que dijo todo eso del libro y de todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas. Además reconsiderándolo bien, no tenía derecho de pedirle explicaciones a ese hombre, porque el que las merecía por como he actuado es Daryl. ¿ Quién era yo para pedir explicaciones?, es decir, apenas sabía su nombre y de que por alguna extrañísima razón parecía estar interesando en cuidarme, aunque apenas nos hablábamos.  
Nuestra relación social no era ni siquiera de amigos, de hecho apenas si eramos conocidos y ya nos habíamos besado, bueno a decir verdad, yo lo besé.- Gravisimo error por cierto.-

-¿Alex? ¡Alex!- Era mi hermanito otra vez.

-¿Ah?... ¿Qué ocurre Tyler?

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-¿Por qué?

-Es que estas como pérdida, o al menos así parece.

-No me ocurre nada.

-¿Segura?

-Si, claro.

Quedamos en silencio por unos segundos.

-¿Qué quería Daryl? Lo vi acercarse a ustedes.

_Mierda, lo vio..._

**Continuará...**

**N.A: **No olviden dejar sus comentarios como siempre, voten, dejen reviews ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Hasta el otro Martes :)  
Se despiden Catalina y Paulette.


	8. Hermanito

**N.A:** Bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo, otro martes y otro capítulo.  
¡Ya estamos por la ronda final! Desde ya les avisamos que al terminar la primera temporada, nos tomaremos una o dos semanas para poder organizarnos respecto a la segunda. No se molesten c:  
Disfruten el capítulo y bueno ya saben no olviden comentar, dar votos, reviews (Dependiendo de donde estén) y queremos decirle a la chica que nos dijo que le caía mal nuestra Alex, que lo lamentamos pero que seguira el personaje seguirá siendo así independientemente de si le cae bien o no, puedes seguir comentando, ya que todos tienen derecho a tener su opinión y voz, pero si de verdad no te gusta esta fic, te invitamos a que no la leas más, pero si te gusta independientemente de tu desagrado por el personaje, pues sigue leyéndola. Eso.  
**Las saludan atentamente como siempre Catalina y Paulette.**  
-

**Hermanito.**

-¿Qué quería Daryl? Lo vi acercarse a ustedes.

_Mierda, lo vio..._

-Eh... Nada, solo nos dijo buenos días.

-¿Estás segura?- Tyler era aún tan pequeño y a la vez tan persuasivo e inteligente que sorprendería a cualquiera, pero en este momento hubiese deseado que solo fuera un niño normal, de esos que aman jugar, aunque eso era imposible en medio apocalípsis zombie.  
Verdaderamente no quería responder su pregunta, además si a alguien debía darle explicaciones era a Carol por lo que acababa de ocurrir y a Daryl por el beso y todo lo demás. Preferí evadir a la pregunta cambiando el tema.

-Noté que tu ropa estaba sucia, voy a lavarla.- Los del grupo hablan de algo, pero yo no sabía de que en realidad y quería escucharlos.

-¿Qué?

-Que quiero que me traigas toda tu ropa, ahora por favor.

-Pero Alex...

-Nada de peros, toma toda tu ropa y echala en tu mochila, luego traemela para así yo poder lavarla.

-Es que...

-¡Ahora Tyler! no es una pregunta.

-¡Está bien!- Realmente parecía fastidiado conmigo, pero necesitaba que se fuera y lo hizo inmediatamente después de que me dijera esto último.  
Después de ver a Tyler alejarse hasta "nuestro" cuarto, pude notar que Jenner entró en la sala.

-Buenos Días.- Saludó el hombre al llegar al comedor.

-Hola, doctor.- Saludaron varios, pero yo no y noté que los Dixon tampoco. Ese tal "doctor" tenía algo, pero no lograba saberlo. Preferí guardar silencio y observar.

-Doctor, no pretendo comenzar a molestar con preguntas...-Comenzó a Dale.

-Pero lo harás de igual forma.- Señalo Jenner.

-No vinimos por los huevos.-Comentó Andrea.

-Está bien, se los explicaré luego del desayuno.

Miré a mi alrededor y noté que todos parecían haber terminado, entonces dije:

-Ya todos terminamos, ahora explicanos que está ocurriendo.

Jenner me miró fijamente y dijo:

-Ok.

Sentí la mirada de Daryl sobre mí, pero tenía demasiada vergüenza para voltearme, así que instintivamente decidí pasar de él.  
Empezamos a caminar tras del "científico" hasta que llegamos a la primera sala que habíamos conocido, o sea la "zona 5". Jenner se sentó frente a una computadora y dijo a la computadora de nombre VI.

-Resproduce el TS-19.

-Reproduciendo TS.19.- Respondió la voz VI.

Después de que dijera eso, un video comenzó a reproducirse, era la vista de un cerebro, era bastante curioso, pero el ver eso me hizo recordar mis años de universidad, cuando estudié medicina, lo feliz que fui durante esa época, pero también me hizo recordar el nacimiento de Tyler, la depresión de mi padre, los conflictos y traumas familiares. Nada de eso existía más, ni la felicidad, ni mis padres o amigos. Recordé que no pude recordar mis estudios y que desde entonces nunca más volví a ver a mi novio, o mi mejor amiga. Pero debía dejar todo eso atrás, porque más que quisiese, nada de eso volvería, nada de eso importaba ahora, y por estas mismas razones debía olvidarme de la vieja Alex, del viejo Tyler, de mis padres y mis amigos. Debía hacer de cuenta que nada de eso existió, que mi vieja yo nunca fue real, debía vivir en el presente y partir de cero, así sería menos doloroso, o al menos eso deseaba creer, y eso creería desde ese día en adelante.  
Me perdí por un momento, pero luego recordé lo que vi en ese video.

Jenner nos explicó que lo veíamos, en un principio era un cerebro vivo, es decir, aún en funcionamiento y que ese cerebro aún se encontraba en el cuerpo de la persona que hasta entonces seguía viva, más tarde en el mismo video se lograba observar a la misma persona , pero ahora su cerebro se encontraba negro, en total oscuridad. El sujeto había muerto, por un segundo le temí a Jenner, ¿ Cómo era posible que hicera experimentos con gente aún viva?, sin importar que estuviera infectada o no, para mi resultaba totalmente inhumano. Resulta que la persona fue voluntaria para los experimentos de Jenner, ya que estaba infectada, pero aún así era algo totalmente horroroso.

Nos mostró otro video, era la misma persona ya muerta. El científico nos explicaba sobre los tiempos de resurrección y de que podían tardarse desde tres minutos hasta ocho horas o más.

De repente se empezaron a observar pequeños centelleos rojos muy débiles en el cerebro del individuo, entendía cada uno de los acontecimientos que logramos observar.

-¿Reinicia el cerebro?- Preguntó la esposa del comisario, osea Lori.

-No, solo el...

- Tronco encefálico. Es lo que los mantiene despiertos y moviéndolos.- Interrumpí a Jenner, fue totalmente irresistible para mi decirlo, otra vez fue un impulso, debía controlarme y lo sabía, pero ya era muy tarde.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?- Me preguntó Shane tratando de dejarme en ridículo.

-Yo... estudiaba medicina antes de que todo esto empezara.

Todos me miraban, parecían bastante sorprendidos, incluyéndo a Daryl.

-Lo comprendiste muy bien.- Reconoció Jenner ofreciéndome una repulsiva y pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Pero no están vivos?- Preguntó Rick volviendo a lo importante.

-Dímelo tú- Respondió el hombre.

-No se parece a lo que era antes.- Comentó Rick volviendo la vista a la pantalla.- La mayor parte de ese cerebro está oscuro.

-Oscuro, sin vida, muerto. El lóbulo frontal, la neocorteza, la parte humana, no regresa. La parte del tú.- En la pantalla pudimos ver como es que el individuo comenzaba a resucitar.- Solo una corazada movida por un instinto mecánico.

Después de esos dichos de Jenner, en la pantalla se pudo ver una estela de luz que cruzó a través del cerebro.  
Era realmente impresionante, todos se preguntaban acerca de que podría haber sido eso, pero finalmente todos sabíamos la respuesta. (Una bala).  
Jenner apagó el monitor y nos confesó en forma de respuesta a una pregunta hecha por Andrea, que no tenía idea de que cosa podría ser eso que nos hace revivir después de la muerte.

**Continuará...**

**N.A: **Sabemos que quizás este capítulo no ha sido igual de entretenido y fluído como los anteriores, pero era necesario para la continuación de la historia. Esperamos que nos sigan leyendo y les aseguramos que se pondrá más entretenida desde aquí en adelante. (En especial la segunda temporada). Eso.  
**Catalina y Paulette.**


	9. Cuenta Regresiva

**N.A: **¡Estamos en la recta final! Este es el penúltimo capítulo de la primera temporada. Tan solo decirles que no olviden dejar sus cometarios, reviews, votos como siempre, agradecemos por su apoyo en estos (hasta ahora) nueve capítulos, y eso.  
Disfruten del capítulo.  
Las saludan como siempre Catalina y Paulette.

**Cuenta Regresiva.**

_Anteriormente..._

_Jenner apagó el monitor y nos confesó en forma de respuesta a una pregunta hecha por Andrea, que no tenía idea de que cosa podría ser eso que nos hace revivir después de la muerte..._

-Alguien debe saber algo.- Dijo Andrea.- Alguien en alguna otra parte.

-Hay otros, ¿No?- Preguntó Carol.- ¿Otras instalaciones?

-Puede que haya algunas, gente como yo.- Respondió él.

-¿Pero no lo sabe? ¿Cómo puede no saberlo?- Rick exigió saber.

-Todo se apagó. Las comunicaciones, las directivas, todo. He estado a ciegas por casi un mes.

-Así que no es solo aquí .- Concluyó Andrea.- ¿No queda nada en ningún parte? ¿Nada?. Eso es lo que realmente nos intentas decir ¿No?

Las miradas se centraron sobre el "científico" esperando la respuesta, pero por el silencio era bastante obvio. Fue un impacto muy fuerte para todos.

-¿Nos estás jodiendo cierto?- Preguntó Merle.- ¿Es una PUTA broma?-Estaba muy irritado, igual que todos allí.

Miré a mi alrededor para ver si mi hermanito había llegado, pero no estaba allí no tenía como saber que estábamos en la "zona 5". Lógicamente esto me preocupó un poco.

-Viejo, me voy a emborrachar de nuevo.- Daryl caminó hacia una mesa para poder colocar sus codos y pasarse las manos exasperadamente por el rostro.

-Dr. Jenner, se que esto a sido agotador para ti y odio hacer una pregunta más, pero...- Dale caminó hacia el lado izquierdo de la sala.- ...ese reloj...-Todos voltearon a ver el reloj que algunos no habíamos notado-...está en cuenta regresiva. ¿Qué sucederá cuando llegue a cero?

-Los generadores del sótano se quedan sin combustible.- Luego de esto, se fue. Dejándonos solos en la gran sala circular.

-¿Y luego?- Preguntó Rick preocupado, pero Jenner lo ignoró.- VI ¿Qué sucede cuando se acaba la energía?

-Cuando se acaba la energía ocurrirá una des-contaminación completa de la instalación.

-¿Y qué mierda se supone que eso significa?- Preguntó Merle bastante cabriado con la situación.

-No lo sé.- Le contestó Rick.-Pero creo que deberíamos ver los generadores. T-Dog, Glenn, Shane, Daryl, Merle, vamos a investigar.

-Yo me anoto.- Les dije, quería ir y descubrir que es lo que ocurría,que significaba "des-contaminación" y que es lo que Jenner nos estaba ocultando.  
Todos me miraron sorprendidos y Merle inmediatamente me dijo:

-¡Hey muñequita! ¿Por qué no mejor lavas mis calzoncillos?,digo, eso es lo que sabes hacer, ¿No?

-¡¿Por qué no mejor te callas hijo de puta?!- Me sorprendió escuchar esas palabras salir de mi boca, todos estaban sorprendidos, guardando silencio, por lo que decidí seguir hablando.- Para tu información, se manejar muy bien un arma, y me sería bastante fácil apuñalarte cuando te des vuelta.- Carol y yo sabíamos que eso era mentira, aunque con los cuchillos era mucho mejor que con las pistolas, la mentira era el que yo pudiera matar a una persona, me sentía culpable hasta por matar caminantes.  
Merle me miraba fastidiado, mientras que Daryl lo hacía con un toque de simpatía en sus suaves labios. ¡_Ay por Dios, deja de pensar en sus labios!_  
Los hombres se miraron entre sí y finalmente Rick dijo:

-Está bien, pero si te ocurre algo será bajo tu propio riesgo.

-Claro que sí.- Dije seria, pero por dentro no sabían lo extremadamente entusiasmada que me sentía.

Estábamos por ir a los generadores cuando Lori y Carl se acercaban a nosotros, inmediatamente recordé a Tyler y de que se preocuparía si no volvía con los demás.  
Le iba a decir a Carol si es que podía avisarle en donde estaba, pero me ignoraba. Así que me vi obligada de pedirle el mismo favor a Lori, la idea no me emocionaba mucho, pero no tenía otra opción.  
Ya había hablado con Lori, por lo que podría ir con los hombres a revisar los generadores con un poco más de calma.

Bajamos las escaleras que nos conducían a los generadores y entramos en un gran y frío salón lleno de barriles y metal. Rick nos indicó que nos separaríamos para investigar el lugar en parejas.- Rick fue junto a Shane hacia la izquierda, Glenn y yo hacia la derecha, Daryl y T-Dog hasta el fondo y Merle se quedaría adelante.-  
Comenzamos a merodear por el lugar en busca de los generadores, nadie se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra.  
Finalmente llegamos a un generador (ya en parejas), en este, había una válvula que indicaba que el barril se encontraba...

-Vacío.- Como bien dijo Glenn, sin combustible.

Segundos más tarde las luces del lugar se apagaron, prendiéndose otras más débiles tras la voz de Vi diciendo:

-Luces de emergencia encendidas.

Nos miramos con Glenn hasta que las luces de emergencia se encendieron, seguido de esto salimos corriendo en la dirección en la que creíamos que estaban los policías.

-¡Hey! ¿Apagaron las luces?- Les preguntó Glenn al llegar.

-No, se han apagado.- Dijo Shane.

-¿Vieron algo?- Preguntó Rick.

-Si, generadores parados y más barriles vacíos de los que puedo contar.- Respondió Glenn.

-No puede quedar solamente este.- Le dijo Shane mirando a Rick.

-No lo sé, pero deberíamos irnos ahora.- Respondió.

Todos escuchamos lo que el policía dijo, pero nadie habló ni una sola palabra, sabíamos que estaba en lo cierto, no podíamos arriesgarnos más, debíamos irnos. Y eso es lo que haríamos.  
Enseguida subimos las escaleras y notamos que estaba totalmente a oscuras. Estábamos totalmente desorientados hasta que escuchamos una voz decir:

-Rick.- Era Lori.

Todos habían salido de sus habitaciones tras el corte de luz, seguía a Jenner a la "zona 5". Debido a la oscuridad no pude asegurarme de la presencia de Tyler, pero no me preocupé demasiado, pensé que debía de estar allí.

-Jenner, ¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó Rick.

-El sistema a cortado los usos no esenciales de energía, mantendrá encendido sus ordenadores hasta el último momento, lo hace cuando el reloj se acerca a la media hora.- Jenner señaló el reloj y dijo.- Justo a tiempo.

Luego tomó un gran sorbo de la botella de alcohol que traía en la mano.  
Todos quedamos en silencio, Jenner le entregó la bebida alcohólica a Daryl y dijo:

-Fueron los franceses.

Todos seguían hablando que es lo que pasaba, mientras yo miraba a mi alrededor en busca de Tyler, resultó que no estaba allí, comencé a preocuparme, ¿Qué acaso Lori no lo encontró?

**Continuará...**

**N.A: **¡Se siente, se siente! el último capítulo ya está a la vuelta de la esquina. Dejen sus comentarios, reviews y votos (como siempre lo hacen 3). Y ahora a esperar al próximo Martes. Eso.  
Se despiden por hoy, Catalina y Paulette.


	10. Separados

**N.A:** ¡Chan chan chaaaaaaaan! Aquí está el último capítulo de la primera temporada, esperamos que les guste así como a nosotras, no olviden dejar sus reviews, comentarios votos **(Dalalai)** ya saben, dependiendo de en que página lo estén leyendo.  
No queremos quitarles más tiempo **(Al final del capítulo dejaremos una nota de autor que esperamos que lean)** Y... aquí está el capítulo final de la temporada. Eso.  
Las saludan este bello martes, Catalina y Paulette.

**Separados.**

_Todos seguían hablando de que es lo que pasaba, mientras yo miraba a mi alrededor en busca de Tyler, resultó que no estaba allí, comencé a preocuparme, ¿Qué acaso Lori no lo encontró?_

-El mundo solo funciona con combustibles fósiles, ¿Qué estupidez no?- Dijo Jenner en forma de broma con la cual nadie rió.

-Oiga escuche...-Decía Shane antes de ser interrumpido por Rick.

-A la mierda Shane, a mi me da igual, Lori coge nuestras cosas. Tómenlas todos, ¡Nos vamos de aquí!

No esperé más para salir corriendo, debía buscar a Tyler y escapar de aquel calabozo donde Jenner nos tenía.  
No pasaron ni diez segundos hasta que empezó a sonar fuertemente una alarma que nos obligó a detenernos para inspeccionar de que se trataba. Estaba a unos centímetros de la puerta cuando se escuchó la voz de VI hablar.

-Treinta minutos para descontaminación.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Preguntó Rick ya bastante furioso.

-Ya oyeron a Rick, busquen sus cosas ¡YA!- Dijo Shane.

Estaba ya bastante asustada con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y me preocupaba el pensar lo cuan asustado estaría Tyler, la única ventaja para él, era el no saber nada de lo que realmente ocurría, _Mierda, que estoy diciendo, debo ir por él_.  
Por fin me moví, estaba a unos pasos de la salida cuando vi a Tyler a lo lejos, parado y solo con su mochila. Quería gritar su nombre pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, era como si hubiesen cortado el cable que conectaba a mi cerebro con mis cuerdas vocales. No me vio y siguió caminando. Se fue de mi vista e instantáneamente mis sentidos volvieron, pudiéndome mover.  
Estaba por salir cuando Jenner cerró las puertas, encerrándonos así, en la "zona 5".

Estaba en shock y hasta que reaccioné no me lograba percatar de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaba encerrada en la CDC, específicamente en la "zona 5" mientras Tyler estaba afuera quien sabe donde.  
No me movía, aún seguía analizando lo que estaba ocurriendo ¿Cuál sera el objetivo de encerrarnos?  
Al mirar alrededor pude notar que todos estaban igual que yo de sorprendidos con lo que ocurría.  
Una horrible desesperación y terror comenzó a invadirme por completo, la furia de que nos encerrara y de que una vez más me encontrara lejos de Tyler fueron incontrolables, saliendo con ellos lágrimas de impotencia y terror. No sabía que hacer por lo que segada por todos aquellos sentimientos comencé a golpear la puerta violentamente mientras gritaba entre sollozos y con la voz entrecortada.

-¡ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA! ¡ÁBRELA JENNER! ¡ÁBRELA!

Mientras golpeaba la puerta con desesperación pude notar como todos se acercaban a Daryl para detener sus impulsos de golpear a Jenner con la botella de alcohol que este mismo le había entregado.  
A pesar de mi descontrol lograba escuchar a través de los ecos la conversación entre Rick y Jenner:

-Jenner, abre esa puerta ya

-No serviría, lo de arriba está cerrado incluidas las salidas de emergencia.

-Pues abre las putas salidas.- Le gritó Merle.

-No lo controlo yo, sino el ordenador. Ya les dije que cuando se cerrara, no volvería a abrirse. Todos me oyeron.

Un terrible silencio invadió por completo la habitación y en ese momento fue cuando cai sobre mis rodillas, el cuerpo me pesaba y las piernas me temblaban. Tenía mucho miedo, las lágrimas me invadieron nuevamente.  
Todo lo que Jenner nos acababa de explicar significar que, al igual que nosotros, Tyler estaba encerrado en algún lugar, y el solo hecho de pensar en lo asustado que estaría él, pensando en alguna explicación de lo que estaba ocurriendo, me rompía el corazón en miles de pequeños pedazos.  
No podía quedarme más tiempo allí lamentándome por lo ocurrido, debía actuar y eso es lo que justamente haría, no sabía como, pero lo haría.

La desesperación que invadía a Rick podía ser notada a kilómetros de distancia.

-¿A dicho ETAIS?

VI, define.- Dijo Jenner.

-Los ETAIS o explosivos térmicos de alto impulso, consisten en la ignición de aerosoles en dos fases. Lo que produce una explosión más potente y duradera que la de cualquier otro explosivo salvo el de las bombas atómicas. El efecto de la presión alza la temperatura a una de 3000 y 3500 grados. Creada cuando se desea la mayor pérdida de vidas y el mayor daño estructural posible.

Sentí como si mi alma hubiese abandonado mi cuerpo, dejé de llorar, ya no oía nada a mi alrededor y mi vista no se dirigía a ningún lado en especial. Moriríamos allí, separados por una maldita puerta y sin saber donde estaba el otro.  
Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado y de perder a tanta gente, estaba totalmente dispuesta a morir, pero no sin Tyler.  
Por más que quisiera, no podía hacer nada, estaba totalmente fuera de mi alcance la respuesta o llave para salir.  
Me dolía la cabeza, mi problema de jaquecas estaba volviendo, creía haberlo superado, pero al parecer mi enfermedad solo descansaba para en cualquier momento volver a mi con aún más furia que antes. Me fue inevitable agarrar mi cabeza. Caí en posición fetal, ya no podía pensar a causa de mi problema de dolores de cabeza.  
Era definitivamente, moriría allí y nada podría hacer para evitarlo, era mi fin y peor aún, lejos de Tyler.  
Mi cabeza me impedía pensar, ya que normalmente cuando tenía crisis como esta, el dolor era tan incontrolable que podía llegar a inmovilizarme y las únicas curas eran tomar mis pastillas y dormir en total oscuridad y silencio, apartada de todo.  
Dejé mi cabeza y con ella mis pensamientos por un segundo y miré alrededor. Vi como Shane se me acercaba corriendo con un hacha en las manos.

-¡Hazte a un lado!

Con el hacha golpeaba la gran puerta que nos dividía de todo, pero parecía no funcionar. Por lo que los hermanos Dixon decidieron unirsele aunque aún así parecía no funcionar.

Los gritos y el sonido del contacto de las hachas con la puerta, hacían que mi jaqueca se elevara al máximo. El dolor era horroroso y de nuevo me fue inevitable llorar. Seguía en posición fetal, solo que ahora tapaba mis oídos y cerraba mis ojos con fuerza.  
Ya no podía más, sentía como es que el dolor me ganaba, era todo, ya no lucharía más, de todas formas era totalmente inútil hacerlo y ya comenzaba a resignarme a la idea de que moriría allí.  
Lo último que logré ver y oír antes de desmayarme fue a Daryl diciendo mi nombre y acercándose a mi.

Desperté debido al fuerte ardor que sentía en mi cuerpo, me sentía mojada y adolorida. Por un segundo no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, hasta que abrí los ojos.  
Me encontraba tirada en el suelo fuera de la CDC y la humedad que sentía en mi era sangre que salía de mi brazo derecho. Eso explica el gran dolor que sentía.  
Vi como todos bajaban de los vehículos, pero nuevamente, no vi a Tyler, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Miré en dirección a la CDC, ya no existía . Al parecer, la explosión la destruyó completamente.  
Traté de levantarme, pero no lograba moverme, estaba muy débil. Tampoco vi a Daryl. Al tratar de levantarme emití un gemido de dolor y volví a caer en mi posición inicial.  
De inmediato note que Dale venía hacia mí, junto con varias personas más. Al llegar a mi lado me dijo:

-Respira cariño, tienes un brazo lesionado y necesito tratarlo antes de que pase a mayores.

-¿Y Tyler?- Le dije a Dale, él era lo único que me preocupaba y quedaba en ese momento, y lo único que deseaba es que estuviera a salvo.  
Todos quienes estaban a mi alrededor se miraron entre sí, pero sus caras no eran de felicidad, más bien demostraban una tristeza destrozadora. Dale me miró y negó con la cabeza mientras lágrimas caían de su rostro.  
Sentía que el aire me faltaba, como si todos los demás lo robaran queriendo que muriera. Quería llorar, patear, gritar, correr y por fin morir. Pero algo impedía que mi cuerpo reaccionara, lo mismo que impidió que lo llamara al verle, ahora lo único que me quedaba eran las ganas de morir.

-Querida...- Dijo Dale.

-Solo haz lo que tengas que hacer.- Le dije. Me miró y apretó mi brazo, el dolor fue tan grande, que volví a desvanecerme, quedando así inconsciente y deseando nunca más despertar.

**Continuará...**

**N.A:** Bueno, ese fue el capítulo que finaliza la primera temporada de este gran proyecto llamado **"Sobreviviendo a Dixon"**.  
Queríamos agradecerles por todo su apoyo y comentarios (inclusive los más críticos) nos han servido muchísimo para darle forma a esta segunda temporada, también a los que han comentado pero que aún así nos leen cada semana, no saben lo bien que nos hace sentir el hecho de que haya gente a la que de verdad les guste esta fic. Las amamos, también queremos agradecerle a quien nos ha criticado (en especial a una persona) que aunque nos criticó y que quizás sea nuestra primera hater, sus comentarios nos han servido para darnos cuenta de nuestros errores y mucho amor para ella también. Simplemente eso.

Decidimos que nos tomaremos solo una semana sin subir capítulo ya que la segunda temporada está casi completa, vienen muchas sorpresas que esperamos que les gusten. No olviden dejar sus comentarios sobre que les ha parecido este final de temporada, incluso puede que (si ustedes lo quieren) respondamos algunas dudas sobre la segunda temporada, estamos seguras de que esta segunda temporada que ya está a la vuelta de la esquina les va a encantar. Volver a agradecerles, de verdad que no nos esperábamos tener tantos y tantas lectoras(es). ¡Muchísimas Gracias! Eso.  
Y como diría Cheeto, Hastadios.  
Se despiden por hoy, Catalina y Paulette.


	11. Confusión

**N.A:** ¡Holaaaa a todas(os) las(os) walkers que tanto ansiaron este momento! CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN. Si, eso significa que por fin traemos la segunda temporada para ustedes (Lamentamos el retraso de una semana, no nos linchen) al final del capítulo les explicaremos todo, estarán obligadas a leer la nota de autor que viene, porque estamos seguras que tendrán muchas dudas sobre que carajo pasó en este capítulo.  
**Psdt: Este capítulo es algo así como un especial por las 2.5k de leídas que hemos tenido hasta ahora. ¡Las Amamos! no saben lo feliz que nos han hecho con sus leídas, votos y comentarios. No paren nunca, nos alegran el día. Bueno... y eso sería todo por ahora... Disfruten del capítulo.**  
**Psdt2: También queríamos recomendar la Fic: ZET (The Walking Dead Fanfic) Es de una de nuestras más fieles seguidoras: ItsPennyP (en Wattpad) ¡TE AMAMOS PENNY! (Léanla que está muy entretenida).**  
**Les Saludan de vuelta Catalina y Paulette.**

**Confusión****.**

-Alex.- Alguien me movía.- Cariño despierta o se te hará tarde.- No quería levantarme, la cama estaba demasiado cómoda.- Alexis, levántate, debes llevar a Tyler a la escuela.

Abrí los ojos y allí estaba mi madre, tan hermosa como siempre, sonriéndome.

-Buenos días.- Me dijo al fin con su melodiosa voz.

-Buenos días mamá.- Dije.- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 7:20 A.M

Me alarmé _¡Por Dios, que tarde es!_, me levanté rápidamente y caminé hacia mi armario, seleccionando lo primero que encontraba y dirigiéndome al baño algo molesta.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?- Le pregunté.- Ahora llegaremos tarde.

Comencé a lavar desesperadamente mis dientes cuando ella entró al baño.

-Es que ayer trabajaste hasta tan tarde, que creí que te merecías un buen descanso.

Enjuagué mis dientes y traté de calmarme un poco.

-Gracias mamá, pero ahora llegaré tarde, iba a juntarme con Alice y Oliver para desayunar.

-Bueno lo siento.- Dijo algo molesta por mi actitud.- La próxima vez te despiertas sola.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé.

-Lo siento ma', no quise levantarte la voz, no quiero pelear.

Me devolvió el abrazo.

-Está bien mi Sol, yo tampoco quiero pelear.

Sonreí, me separé de ella y fui a vestirme.

-¿Podrías avisarle a Ty que se preparé?

-Claro cariño.

Tras menos de cinco minutos, bajé las escaleras, tomé las llaves del auto, me despedí de mi madre y subí al auto junto con Tyler. Hablamos durante todo el viaje y de distintas cosas, nos llevábamos muy bien a pesar de la diferencia tan grande de edad.

Llegamos a su escuela más temprano de lo que creí, aún quedaba tiempo, así que fuimos lento. Pero mi instinto nos hizo pararnos al ver a un hombre a la lejanía. _Lo conozco_ Me decía mi subconsciente.

-¿Qué ocurre Al?- Preguntó Tyler.

Lo miré y apreté su mano.

-Aún es temprano.- Respondí.- Ven, quiero averiguar algo.

Caminábamos en dirección hacia aquel hombre que estabas a espaldas de nosotros. Cuanto más cerca estábamos, más creía conocerlo, hasta que lo recordé.

-¿Daryl?- Dije en voz alta y aún lejos de él.

Se dio vuelta con su ballesta apuntando hacia nosotros, no dejaba de hacerlo _¿Qué acaso no me reconoce?_ Solté la mano de Tyler y levanté las mías para señalarle que eramos totalmente inofensivos.

-Hey Dixon, tranquilo. Solo somos nosotros, Alex y Tyler, ¿Recuerdas?

Comenzó a acercarse más, pero ahora solo apuntaba a mi hermanito, quien sollozaba por el terror que el cazador le provocaba.

-Daryl baja el arma.- Ya comenzaba a desesperarme.- ¡Que la bajes!- Grité.

-Alex aléjate, este no es Tyler.- Dijo muy seguro de cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?, Es solo Ty...

No pude terminar de hablar, ya que sentí como algo se abalanzaba sobre mí. Un grito de terror salió de mi garganta al ver a mi hermanito convertido en un caminante, tratando de devorarme. Esto no duró mucho, ya que pronto dejó de moverse debido a que una flecha de ballesta atravesó su cráneo.

Sentía el peso muerto sobre mí, tenía los ojos cerrados y mi respiración estaba agitada. Pronto tras tranquilizarme un poco (en la medida de los posible), abrí los ojos y estaba nuevamente en una cama, pero era la cama de la RV y Tyler estaba junto a mi, durmiendo.

Me senté en la cama y miré todo a mi alrededor, estaba todo normal, en su lugar, como lo recordaba.

_Pero, ¿Qué pasó en la CDC?_ Miré al lado y ahí seguía mi pequeño hermano, abrazado a una almohada. Tomé mi cara entre las manos para despejar mis ideas, y al sacarme las manos de la cara me encontraba de pie, en la cocina de una casa, sola.  
Sentí como es que unas manos me rodeaban suavemente por la cintura, se deslizaban delicadamente por mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir como una muñequita de cristal, de porcelana. Por dentro estaba totalmente espantada, quería correr y gritar despavorida, pero puedo jurar que mi cuerpo no respondía a las ordenes de mi cerebro.

-¿Cómo estás terrón?- Susurraron en mi oído haciendo que me estremeciera por completo.

_Esa voz, ya la he escuchado antes_.

-O... ¿Oliver? ¿Eres tú?

-Sino quien más.- Sonrió contra mi cuello antes de darme un tierno beso en el mismo lugar, yo no reaccionaba y él pareció notarlo.- ¿Te ocurre algo Al?

-¿Dónde estamos?- Solté sin dudarlo, para luego soltarme de su agarré poniéndome frente a él.- ¿Y Tyler?- Pregunté nerviosa.

-Alexis, amor ¿Te sientes bien?

Moví mi cabeza para despejar mis ideas.

-S... Si, por favor responde a mis preguntas.

-Ok...- Respondió extrañado y con los ojos entrecerrados.- Bueno... estamos en mi casa y Tyler está en la escuela.

-¿Co... cómo? ¿Yo fui a dejarlo por la mañana?

-Si...- Parecía preocupado.-y luego nos juntamos tú, Alice y yo para el desayuno ¿Recuerdas?

_Gracias mamá, pero ahora llegaré tarde, iba a juntarme con Alice y Oliver para desayunar_ Recordé y asentí.

-Pero... ¿Y Daryl?

-¿Quién es Daryl cariño?

-No me vengas con bobadas, tú y yo lo conocemos.

-No, yo no lo conozco.- Respondió.- ¿ Qué pasa con él terrón?

Desvié la mirada hacia el mesón.

-Es que él estaba allí esta mañana.

-¿Quién estaba en dónde esta mañana?

La voz de la persona había cambiado, de hecho ya no era su voz, volví mi vista hacia donde él estaba y solo para descubrir que ya no era Oliver, sino que era Daryl.

-Tú... esta mañana en la escuela de Tyler.

-¿Quién es Tyler?

_¡¿Qué mierda es está?!_

-¿Daryl qué está ocurriendo?- Pregunté angustiada.

Y de repente, la cocina y Daryl desaparecieron frente a mis ojos, para encontrarme yo sola en el bosque, sin ningún arma, ni siquiera un cuchillo. Estaba todo silencioso, pero aunque no se escuchara ningún caminante cerca, no dejaba que la angustia se fuera.

Pronto vi algo caer desde el cielo, a una corta distancia de mi, era algo negro y de tamaño medio. Luego vi caer otra de esas cosas, pero ahora en distinta dirección, cada vez caían más, pero siempre de a poco. Entonces la curiosidad comenzó a consumirme y decidí ir a ver que es lo que podrían ser aquellas cosas que caían del cielo.  
A medida que me acercaba, aquellas masas negras se volvían más formadas.  
Eran... eran ¿Cuervos?  
Quedé impactada, asustada y aterrorizada, ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Fue como si aquel universo paralelo en el que me encontraba pudiese leer mis pensamientos, como si hubiese notado mi terror, el pánico, ya que después de que mis nervios llegaron, empezaron caer como si fuesen gotas de lluvia, como una tormenta sin rayos y que en vez de gotas eran cuervos. Caían violentamente contra mí y contra el suelo, reventándose y llenando todo con sangre, incluyéndome.  
Aquellos golpes tan violentos lograron que me arrodillara y me obligaron a cubrir mi ensangrentado rostro con mis brazos también ensangrentados.

Y de repente dejaron de caer. Levanté la cabeza y ya no habían cuervos ni sangre a mi alrededor, pero si sobre mí. Parecía Carrie, (la de la película)en el momento en que le tiraban la sangre de cerdo sobre el vestido de graduación y sobre ella en general al ganar la reina del baile.  
El silencio no duró casi nada cuando comencé a escuchar pasos y gruñidos de caminantes. Los podía ver a una corta distancia, y ellos podían olerme debido a la sangre. Comencé a correr desesperadamente, pero pronto lograron rodearme, busqué mis armas pero luego recordé que no las tenía _Es todo, moriré y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo_.

Era todo, me rendí y dejé que llegaran hacia mi, después de todo, ¿Qué más da?  
De todas formas ya sabía que este día llegaría tarde o temprano, además estaba sola y ya no no quería vivir, si me quedaba, si sobrevivía... solo sería para sufrir y yo ya no quería sentir esa soledad y tristeza nunca más.

Y entonces... Desperté.

**Continuará...**

**N.A:** ¿Están muy confundidas?

Bueno lo primero que queríamos explicar es que este es un tipo de prólogo o introducción a la segunda temporada por decirlo así, suponemos que deben estar pensando que esto carece de sentido totalmente, y en cierto modo tienen razón, pero el próximo capítulo entenderán todo, esperamos que a la perfección.

**Psdt:** También queríamos decirles que el verdader primer capítulo lo subiremos el día jueves, pero solo será de forma especial. Me refiero a que luego de eso, los horarios de subida serán los normales de la primera temporada, osea los Martes ( en Chile) y será subido el Jueves para conmemorar los viejos tiempos a los inicios de esta Fic, en que subíamos dos capítulos por semana.  
**Les volvemos a recordar que no se olviden de pasar a leer la Fic de ItsPennyP: ZET (The Walking Dead Fanfiction). Porque es buenísima, no se arrepentirán, deveritas léanla que es muy original y sensuala :) ¡GüI LOV YU PENNY!**  
Bueno eso es todo... creo. No olviden comentar, recomendarla, amarla... y como diría Cheetosenior: **¡Dalalai!**


End file.
